Question: $ABCD$ is a square and $M$ and $N$ are the midpoints of $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{CD},$ respectively.  Find $\sin \theta.$

[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

draw((0,0)--(2,0)--(2,2)--(0,2)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(2,1));
draw((0,0)--(1,2));
label("$A$", (0,0), SW);
label("$B$", (0,2), NW);
label("$C$", (2,2), NE);
label("$D$", (2,0), SE);
label("$M$", (1,2), N);
label("$N$", (2,1), E);
label("$\theta$", (.5,.5), SW);
[/asy]
Answer: We can assume that the side length of the square is 2.  Then by Pythagoras, $AM = AN = \sqrt{5},$ and $MN = \sqrt{2},$ so by the Law of Cosines on triangle $AMN,$
\[\cos \theta = \frac{AM^2 + AN^2 - MN^2}{2 \cdot AM \cdot AN} = \frac{5 + 5 - 2}{10} = \frac{8}{10} = \frac{4}{5}.\]Then
\[\sin^2 \theta = 1 - \cos^2 \theta = \frac{9}{25}.\]Since $\theta$ is acute, $\sin \theta = \boxed{\frac{3}{5}}.$